


Playful Jealousy

by bluemadridista



Series: Road to the World Cup [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precedes the World Cup. Just a bit of fluffy cuteness in which Eden and Azpi spend some time together before the World Cup. Cesar gets a little jealous when Eden discovers he has a crush on Xherdan Shaqiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFabulous/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing is true.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Chinese. You can read it [ here](http://geseakyla.lofter.com/post/1cacf9e0_570a96a).

“Eden!” Cesar shouted when he entered the apartment that he and Eden had been sharing since Christmas. Moving in together had been Eden’s Christmas gift to him. He had wanted to cohabitate just a few months after they officially became a couple, but Eden had a family to think about. After almost a year together, he decided it was time to settle things with his wife, and move on. She had known about his relationship with Cesar since the beginning. Their staying together was merely for the sake of the children.

Cesar shifted the coffees he had in his left hand to his right, and used his left to close the apartment door behind. “Babe!” He shouted louder the second time, walking out of the entryway, and down the corridor.

“Living room!” Eden finally called back to him.

When Cesar left the apartment to get coffee, he and Eden were fresh out of the shower. Eden always took much longer to get himself together after a shower. Cesar left him slathering lotion on his entire body. That wasn’t an easy sight to leave behind, but Cesar knew they both needed their caffeine in the morning, or they couldn’t function properly.

“I got the mocha you wanted!” Cesar told him, entering the living room. He found Eden sitting on the couch with his laptop perched on his legs. “What are you doing?”

“Thank you,” Eden mumbled. “Looking at transfer news.”

“The transfer window isn’t even open yet. How can there be news?”

“Okay. Transfer rumours,” Eden amended.

Cesar shook his head, and took a seat beside him on the black leather couch. He took his coffee, and placed Eden’s mocha (still in the drink carrier) on the table in front of them. “Why are you reading that stuff?”

“I want to see if there’s anything about me… or you.”

“Don’t you think we would know before the internet?”

“Maybe… Maybe not.” Eden leaned up, nearly dropping his laptop, and grabbed his mocha from the table. After blowing through the little hole in the lid, he raised the cup to his lips, and took a quick tentative sip. He hissed, and quickly licked his lips before placing the mocha back onto the table.

“Well, what did you find?”

“Nothing so far…” Eden used the page down button to scroll down the webpage. “Diego Costa is supposedly transferring to Chelsea. I don’t like him.”

Cesar smiled when Eden’s nose crinkled when his face twisted. “I don’t either. I still don’t understand why he has a place on my national team.”

“He wants to win, so he’s playing with the best.”

“Oh, wouldn’t that be Belgium?”

Eden grinned, but ignored him. “Oh, he’s cute!”

“Costa?! Cheri, no!”

“No! Not Costa! This guy from Switzerland. He’s supposedly making a move from Bayern Munich to Liverpool.”

Cesar leaned to the right to catch a glimpse of this guy that had captured his boyfriend’s attention. Eden clicked a link that opens a page filled with photographs of this mystery Swiss guy, and a story about his supposedly imminent transfer. “X - Xher - dan… Shaq - Shaq - iri!? What kind of name is that?”

Eden snarled his nose, and chuckled. “Says Cesar Azpilicueta!”

Cesar huffed, and placed his coffee on the table to allow it to cool. Eden continued to scroll through the article. “He is really cute,” he commented again.

“Hey! Your boyfriend is right here!”

“What? You wanna look at the pics too?” Eden teased him, and turned the laptop toward him.

Cesar growled playfully, and snatched the laptop away, closing it in the process. He put it beside the coffees on the table, and tackled his boyfriend down onto the couch. Eden squealed, and pretended to fight against him. Cesar nibbled at his neck, and Eden squealed even louder. Cesar kissed his neck until he reached his earlobe. He sucked it into his mouth, and nibbled it. Eden giggled, and whimpered. “You’re not playing Switzerland in the World Cup, are you?”

Eden laughed. “What if I do? What are you going to do?”

“Well, I’m going to break that, that… Ex-erd-anne Shakeeree’s legs, so he can’t play,” he joked.

Eden laughed so loudly that Cesar was forced to pull away before he was deafened.

“What?” he demanded.

Eden had tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. He almost couldn’t breathe.

“Alright! Enough!” Cesar chuckled a little.

Eden finally stopped himself a moment later. “I… I…” He struggled to catch his breath so he could speak. “I don’t know how to pronounce his name…” He burst into another fit of giggles. “But I’m certain it isn’t Exerdanne Shakeeree.” He covered his mouth, and laughed so hard that his entire upper body shook.

“Alright, alright…” Cesar poked him in the side. “But you admit you don’t know how to pronounce it either!”

“No, I don’t. Let me up, and I’ll Google it.”

“No, you won’t! If you don’t know how to pronounce his name, you can’t talk to him, and if you can’t talk to him, you won’t fall in love with him, and leave me behind.” He pouted out his bottom lip.

Eden arched up, and kissed the frown off his face. “I could never… My corazon is yours.”

Cesar smiled, and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away, he couldn’t resist teasing him a little. “Your Spanish accent is still terrible…”

“That’s it! I’m calling Exerdanne! He wouldn’t mock me!” Eden pretended to make a move for his phone that was on the table opposite his cup of coffee.

Cesar grabbed his hand and pinned it down above his head. “Shut up! You don’t even know him!”

“Maybe I’ll get to know him…” He teased him purposely to get him rowled up.

“No, you won’t!” Cesar pinned his other hand above his head, and Eden moaned softly. “I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you during this World Cup,” Cesar murmured, kissing his neck. “Or break a lot of legs…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this installment of the series. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
